


Devil in a Red Dress

by vkdemon



Category: Glee
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, effemiphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-14
Updated: 2012-06-14
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkdemon/pseuds/vkdemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b><br/>Kurtbastian: I want crossdressing!Sebastian and self-loathing, with Kurt making him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil in a Red Dress

**Author's Note:**

> A response to a prompt in the [1s Trans!glee meme](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/38700.html) over at [](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://glee-genderplay.livejournal.com/)**glee_genderplay**.  
> 

He looked like an idiot. Pure and simple. He was a 6' 2" long limbed bean pole man in a Jessica rabbit red dress. He had a pushup bra to give a false impression of breasts and it looked... terrible. He glared at the full length mirror, attempting to crack it with his mug. He shaved so no stubble could be seen but he could see it. It was written in huge bold letters over the red and black lace trimmed choker 'TRAP'. It was disgusting. He was disgusting.

Sebastian had no clue why he agreed to the damned party. It was opposite night and he and his huge mouth and decided it would be hilarious to once again mock Kurt. "Wonderful. An excuse to dress like a boy, Hummel"

He always underestimated his effeminate paramour. To save himself from an eternity under Rachel's 'education about gender diversity and effemiphobia' speeches he'd agreed to dress as Kurt's female date. So here he was. A monkey in a dress. He closed his eyes against the mirror and turned instead to the wig oh so innocently waiting for him on his dresser. It was red, of course. He had jokingly demanded to be the hottest girl there if he had to be one. One long finger petted over the slightly bobbed wig. It felt soft. Much to his irritation the cock that was tucked into blood red silk panties twitched. It had been hard since the first sliver of stocking had touched his freshly shaven legs.

He should have worn boxers. It's not like anyone could tell what gender of underwear he had on... nor did they care. But he had just picked them up, not thinking and now the silken material was tormenting him. Disgusting... Just as bad as Kurt and his strange gender-blurring fashion. He was a man! Sebastian liked him as a man. The Warbler liked being a man! So why the hell did he dress like that! Why when Sebastian was tired or not paying attention should he be fooled for a moment thinking that he was dating a girl. Why should Sebastian have wanted to wear these things, to make himself weaker! His fight impacted the desk.

"Hunny? I heard a bang are y..." Kurt, half a drawn in mustache finished rushed into their bedroom. He placed his eyeliner on the dresser and walked in front of Sebastian. "Don't you look hot?"

Sebastian scowled at the positivity. He was angry dammit! He didn't want Kurt praising him right now. "I look like an idiot."

"I think you look beautiful." Kurt placed his long hand right at Sebastian's waist. "Long, tall elegant. You could be a model."

"Liar. I'm a dude in a dress. This is miserable." His cheeks were not heating up dammit!

"Not tonight. Tonight you're by beautiful model wife and I'm.."

"A gay face with a drawn in beard. I think that's actually making you look more like a girl then normal." Even as Sebastian said it he was putting on the wig. Kurt adjusted it, fixing the long strands to frame Sebastian's face. He very gently pet right behind his lover's ear.

"Ready to go, sexy?" Kurt offered his arm.

Sebastian couldn't help but smile. Even with all of his attitude he knew Kurt would be there, offering his arm, letting him know he was still loved.

"Let me get my clutch. If I'm going to do this I'm going to do this right. We can't exactly walk into that part without being the most stunning couple there."

"There's my Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled, his head held high. He was the most beautiful bitch there. He even won the prize of getting one Kurt Hummel to suck him off in the bathroom. This was a feat never before attempted but Mr. Prude Hummel. When Sebastian finally took off the wig that night he placed it tenderly on it's stand. "Not so bad to dress like a girl every now and again."


End file.
